


not a use she'd been thinking of

by spoke



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: In which being prepared for one problem doesn't solve the next.





	not a use she'd been thinking of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



Erin just kept complaining as she tried to scrape her hair clean. Or cleaner, at lest. “Well I tried to hide in the library, but somebody locked the door!” 

Patty started, and glared as she pulled her shoes back on. “You shoulda known it was locked, Erin, I’ve told you before I don’t leave that place open for every freakshow that wants to float through.” 

Abby chimed in as she cleaned her glasses, “Yeah, Erin, I tried to warn you when I saw you run that way, Holtz just put in the ghost barrier there too. So, you know, at least the freaky little spook professor back there won’t be getting those books, and -” 

They all paused as a truly impressive scream came from the direction of the firehouse, complete with some interesting echoes that had Holtzmann muttering to herself and adjusting the PKE meter she’d grabbed while they were running. “I think he just found our barrier,” she grinned. 

The tension visibly drained out of Patty’s shoulders. “Well. At least we’re all happy now. Good job, Hotlzy. So what next?” 

Holtzmann shrugged. “I was hoping your ghost encyclopedia would have some suggestions.” Her face twisted into a frown as she continued, “...please tell me the ghost encyclopedia has suggestions, I don’t have anything with all my equipment in the possessed lab.” 

“Oh, it’s got some suggestions, but you do not wanna know.” Patty replied as she helped Abby up. 

Erin did her little cringing laugh, because she knew Patty was right, but they did have to do something. Storms were already spreading out from the firehouse as they started to walk away. “Well, since it’s the only lead we’ve got right now?” 

“Like, for starters we’re gonna have to finally get Dr. Frankenstein a cadaver,” Patty shoved her lightly as she spoke, “and don’t you dare look happy about that.”

“For you, Patty, I will try.” She announced somberly. 

It was ruined somewhat when she fell back to whisper to Abby, “I’m not gonna try.” Abby only shook her head as she rolled her eyes, and caught up with the others. 


End file.
